Of Magic, Dragons, Knights and Ice
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: "When all hope seems lost, nine from the eight lands will rise up and bring the light back to the world." A prophecy to bring back the light. Will it succeed or fail? Will darkness forever rule, or will light return? FrozenROTGBraveTangledHTTYD crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, damn plot bug is on the loose in my head playing with the voices in my head. Don't be mad if this is not to your expectations so yeah.**

* * *

_Prologue_

**_Darkness had fallen over most of the lands and the very few that hadn't surcomed to it had been preparing to fight against it. The leaders of the resisting lands had gone to seek out wisdom to help their people survive, they went to the anchient trolls that had helped the lands many times over the decades and kept them safe from harm. The trolls foresaw nine children able to defeat the darkness. A boy and girl born to ride dragons from the small viking country of Berk. A young girl born with powers of a magic golden flower from the sun, in the kingdom of Corona. A young orphan boy from Corona who'd become a strong and noble knight. A young boy of Isengaard who'd wield the power of ice and snow, who'd always have a kind and noble heart. The daughter of DunBroch who would become a fine maiden and an even finer knight. A young boy of Arendelle left in the mountains would become a strong, honorable knight. And two sisters of Arendelle grown separated from each other, one with the power of ice and snow, the other with kindness so bright that no darkness could enter. Together they'd all stop the darkness and defeat the nightmare king, unfortunately the time passed and no child ever showed. Every one of the lands had given up hope, and eventually the darkness took over, but in times of sorrow comes hope, and from hope comes__ light._**

* * *

_Many Years Later_

For years the nightmare king Pitch Black had ruled the land's, causing darkness to fall upon the world. If he ever found any chance of hope he'd crush it. He was once told of a prophecy, a prophecy of nine, who'd bring light to the land's. He'd laughed at the people as he took away their hope by killing their leaders, and ruining all chances of the light to return. The trolls who foretold the prophecy knew it to be true, for they had found one of the nine, the young boy of Arendelle left in the mountains. The boy, Kristoff, had been raised by the trolls. One day the elder, Grandpabbie, had took him to the caves and showed him the images of the prophecy."Kristoff," he said. Kristoff had looked at him."Remember the prophecy," the elder troll had told him.

"But Grandpabbie, I don't even know what it is, how can I remember it?" Kristoff had asked. The old stone man had laughed a bit at the young boys reply.

"When all hope seems lost, nine from the eight lands will rise up and bring the light back to the world. Dragon riders of Berk, a girl of the sun, a thief turned noble knight, a boy born of the blue moon, the daughter of DunBroch with the aim of the greatest knights and kings, the boy in the mountains who's strength could match even the biggest of giants, and the sisters grown separated from each other, will unite and defeat the nightmare king and bring hope back to the land," the wise old troll had said. Kristoff had listened closely and followed the pictures on the wall, but noticed that the troll had left some out.

"Grandpabbie, what about those?" he asked.

"Ah, good eye Kristoff," the troll said. He moved to the other pictures on the wall."When darkness is vanquished, the sisters will take leadership of the light, the one to control ice and snow will be a beautiful queen, her sister a princess," he said."The dragon riders will be together and train others, the daughter of DunBroch will return to her homeland and rebuild, the thief and girl of the sun will fall for each other and live in the kingdom of the sun, the mountain man will love the princess and marry her, and the young boy who controls ice and snow will fight for the queens heart," the troll had said about each picture. By the time he had finished the sky had gone dark with the night sky."Come Kristoff, it is time to go," he said.

"But Grandpabbie, do they all live happily ever after?" the young boy asked. The old troll turned to him.

"Why would you ask that dear boy?" he asked.

"Well, if they destroy the darkness, wouldn't there always be happily ever afters?" the boy stated. The old troll smiled at how wise the young boy was, no doubt taking to the prophecy he'd foreseen 10 years prior.

"I suppose that is a story for another day," he said. The young boy seemed pleased with the answer and followed the creature that has acted like a grandfather to him for so many years.

"Grandpabbie?" Kristoff asked. The old troll turned his head to him."Am I the boy in the mountains from the prophecy?" he asked.

"You are a very smart boy Kristoff, yes you are the mountain man in the prophecy," he said. The young boy smiled as they made their way back to the valley that they live in. Kristoff had always done one thing before going to sleep, he'd wish upon the second star to the right.

"I wish that I'd grow up and fulfill the destiny layed out for me," he said. What he didn't know was that eight other children were wishing upon the same star.

* * *

**Berk**

"I wish I could bring hope back," a boy said.

"I wish I could stop the suffering," a girl said.

* * *

**Corona**

"I wish people would see me more as just some street rat kid," a boy said.

"I wish I could bring light," a girl said.

* * *

**DunBroch**

"I wish I could change my fate," a girl said.

* * *

**Streets of Isengaard**

"I wish people all over could see my magic," a boy said.

* * *

**Orphanage of Arendelle**

"I wish I could bring happiness to more people," a girl said.

* * *

**Ship in Arendelle Port**

"I wish people would see the good in me," a girl said.

* * *

Little did they know that all their wishes would come true.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, let me know what you thought.-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guy's I just want to let you know that on Wedensday I will be going on a trip to Denver, Colorado and will not have my dad's computer to post chapters. I will update as much as I can on all of my stories when I get chapters up, so until I get a computer, Bye bye**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
